First Kiss
by ShadowDaeva186
Summary: When it finally dawns on Inuyasha that he loves Kagome...what happens when he wakes up to the scent of tears?.....really bad at summaries...so just read and review..InuKag :DCOMPLETE!
1. First Kiss

Inuyasha sat on his favourite branch, on his favourite tree..watching his favourite thing in the whole world. Even if he would admit it…Kagome..his Kagome. The gang were all asleep, Sango with Kilala, Miroku sat against a tree with his staff between his legs, and Kagome and Shippo in her sleeping bag, near the fire. Inuyasha often was jealous of how close Shippo was to Kagome, and often wanted to take his place. He was brought out of his thoughts, when Kagome stirred in her sleep. He jumped down to get a better look, she was sweating, and was tossing and turning.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered.

Inuyasha's ear twitched at his name. _'She's having a nightmare about me?'_

She stirred again. "Inuyasha, please…stay with me…don't leave…"

He sat there in amazement and shock, _'How could she think that I would ever leave her…'_ He thought to himself

'_Are you stupid? You tell her she's nothing more then a shard detector to you,'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_I'm you you idiot!'_

'_She's more then just a stupid shard detector to me…'_

'_That's not what she thinks, and you told her YOURSELF! And not to mention that everytime that Kikyo shows up, you leave…for her!'_

'_That doesn't mean that I don't love Kagome!…wait do I love Kagome?'_

'_Duh! I don't know why I bother even talking to you'_

'_You are me remember?'_

'_Shut up.'_

He fought with himself, and Kagome's whimper brought him back once again. He couldn't take seeing her in pain, he shook her gently awake. "Kagome, wake up Kagome, you were having a nightmare. Kagome.."

She woke up slowly, and finally opened her eyes, when they were focused, the first person she saw was a man with golden eyes, _'Inuyasha' _She thought as she threw herself into his arms. Inuyasha blushed, and just held her. _'She smells so good.' _

When Kagome realized what she did, she pulled away and blushed a deep crimson. "Sorry." She whispered.

Inuyasha smiled at her shyness. "It's okay,"

Kagome kept her eyes away from his intense stare. "Goodnight Inuyasha." She laid back down, and rolled over, for her back was facing him.

Inuyasha sighed slightly, and his smile disappeared. "Night." He jumped back into his tree. "How can I tell her how I truly feel…she clearly doesn't feel the same way…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up to the scent of salt, he opened his eyes, and his ears twitched, he saw Kagome walking towards the forest, he wondered if it had to do with last night and the nightmare, he wanted to find out, so he followed. He stopped and hid behind a tree, when Kagome stopped. She kneeled to the ground, and just sat there. Inuyasha was about to show himself, when she whispered something, that only he could manage to pick up.

"Why, why do I do this to myself…everytime it's the same thing." She started.

'_What is she talking about?' _Inuyasha thought to himself,

As if she read his mind, she continued. "Inuyasha…why do I…" She paused, for a sob. "I love you…? When you will just leave…for h-her.." The intensity of the sobs, shook her entire body. That's when Inuyasha chose to reveal himself, from his hiding place.

"Kagome..?" He started,

She stopped sobbing..and started wiping her tears away. "I just tripped, I'm fine…I just wanted to clean up, I'll be back to camp soon…" She lied, not knowing that he was there the entire time.

Inuyasha walked up behind her, and lifted her up, embraced her. "I heard everything…now tell me..what was your nightmare last night?" Inuyasha asked still embracing the young women.

"It was just a nightmare…no big deal," She broke the embrace, but he pulled her back, took her chin in his hands. "Tell me what it was about…please?"

She nodded, and sat down, bringing him down with her. "You left…me….for…K-kikyo.." She finished with short sobs.

Inuyasha nodded and embraced her once again, this time whispering in her ear, "That will never happen…because I love you Kagome.."

Kagome gasped and he took that opportunity to capture her lips.

--There yah have it…another Fanfiction of mine….not one of my best…but I had this idea floatin in my head….and yah I think its better left in my head….im not sure if this makes much sense…but yeah anyways…please no flames…--

-TragicallyXBeautiful-


	2. With All My Heart

Like I said in the summary…I finished the story…hope you all like it! Thanks for reviewing…Keep reviewing..and I might add a Sango and Miroku story.. Well yes enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was frozen… _'Did he just say that he loved me…and is he kissing m-' _She was caught off guard, when Inuyasha put his hand behind her head. Kagome shook all these thoughts out of her head, and kissed him back with all the emotion she had for him, if this was a dream, then Kagome would enjoy it…even if it wasn't real. When they broke apart, it was Inuyasha's turn to blush, "Sorry," he said, pulling himself away from her, to sit cross-legged, with his hands in his sleeves.

Kagome also blushed, and sat on her knees. "Wow…" she whispered…not thinking that he heard her. But he did, and he smirked, it disappeared when she looked up at him.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered.

"Yeah?" He responded looking at her.

"Di-did you really mean what you said..before..?" She turned her head away, she was blushing so much. "I mean…its okay if you didn't…because I know you love Ki-Kikyo" Her voice cracked.

Inuyashas mouth dropped open. _'How could she think that…after…well that..' _

"Kagome, I did love Kikyo..but that was in the past, and from the first time that I found out that you were Kagome…and not Kikyo.." Kagome shuttered when he said _her_ name. He continued. "But like I said before…I love you…always have..and always will…forever.." He smiled, and moved closer to Kagome.

Kagome smiled softly, and looked up at him. "Promise?"

Inuyasha smiled at the look on her face, _'Shes so cute.' _"With all my heart."

Kagome jumped up, startling Inuyasha a bit, and launched herself, into his strong arms. "I love you too Inuyasha!"

"I love you too Kagome" Inuyasha squeezed her.

They pulled away from eachother slowly, and their faces centimeters away…

SMACK

"Pervert!!!" Sango yelled from the pushes.

"Shhhh..Sango, you will reveal where we are hiding! I tripped, and I was just trying to keep myself from falling to the ground, my dear Sango." Miroku touched the burning, handprint on his cheek, while his other hand wandered..earning himself another handprint.

SMACK

"MONK KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled, walking out of the bushes with a crimson face. "Pervert.." She muttered.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother, and laughed. "They'll never change," Inuyasha said before capturing Kagomes lips in a sweet kiss.

The End!

--There yah have the last part! Thanks for reading this it means a lot to me…Thanks to NINA SOCCER GIRL….you inspired me to write more to this story so thank you!

And to Cinder McKnight for telling me that it wasn't a bad story..hehe, this story sounded better in my head…hehe well thanks again…Revieww!—

--TragicallyXBeautiful--


End file.
